Tickled Pink
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts, and two lovers have tricks planned for each other...hard yaoi!


**Tickled Pink**

**Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts, and two lovers have tricks planned for each other. Happy Halloween oneshot, hard yaoi!**

**Pairing: DracoHarry**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi, and slight kink! If you don't know what that means, or don't like it, please do not read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Dedication: For Halloween!! :D**

* * *

"Beware! 'Tis Halloween tonight!" Peeves circled the Great Hall, laughing like a lunatic as he deliberately passed though the teachers, making them shiver and yell after him in annoyance.

"Honestly," Hermione scoffed, slamming her book and glaring at Ron, expecting him to agree with her. He nodded absentmindedly, going back to his breakfast. "We can never have any peace with that ghost running around."

"Well, get used to it," George leaned over to grin at her.

"He's always like this on Halloween," Fred added.

"Best pranks of the year!" They said together, and Hermione shook her head at them. Harry and Ron laughed at her disapproval, cheering Peeves as he slipped through Severus at the door. He growled in irritation, but let it go and glided over to the teacher's bench.

"Every damn year…" He muttered as he passed Harry, who smirked in satisfaction. Halloween was the only time that the students ran wild, playing pranks and breaking rules, and the teachers usually let it slide. One day out of the year wasn't that bad, right?"

"So, you going as anything?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I have something else planned."

* * *

The day passed leisurely. The only teacher that gave homework was, of course, Snape, wanting to damn the night's fun with pages and pages of boring potion notes.

The last class of the day was Trigonometry, and Harry was planning to skip. Hermione would certainly scold him for skipping class, but he had a much better thing to do.

He slipped from the Trig Tower and hurried to their meeting place, an empty room with a dusty mattress. As he ran, he put on a black mask over his eyes and forehead, so no one would recognize him. Up until tonight, he didn't know why they picked this room, only because it was usually empty. But he had found a purpose for it…

Draco was already waiting there, his mask in place.

"Took you long enough!" He hissed, but Harry didn't reply. He swooped in and took Draco's waist, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Draco struggled at first, trying to push Harry away, but easily gave in and let the brunette ravish him. They backed up against the wall, moaning softly. Harry hurriedly pushed his hands up Draco's shirt, making him gasp in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked against Draco's mouth.

"Y-your hands are cold…" Draco murmured. Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's chin.

"Sorry. You want me to warm you up?" Draco nodded, already out of breath. Harry dropped to his knees and pushed Draco's cloak to the side, undoing his pants. Draco watched with hazy eyes as Harry reached his erection. He licked his lips and bent forward, teasing the head. Draco inhaled sharply, his hands finding purchase in Harry's unruly hair.

Harry just licked at the tip, hardly enough to satisfy Draco.

"Suck it right!" He demanded, forcing Harry's head farther down until his entire arousal was down the brunette's throat. Harry didn't gag; he had a remarkable gag reflex. He just hummed happily around the organ, bobbing his head up and down, sucking fiercely. Draco moaned in satisfaction, thrusting gently into Harry's mouth.

"I have things planned for you," he panted, running his fingers through Harry's hair, already matted with sweat. "Are you excited?" Harry hummed again, making Draco groan softly.

Harry had things planned for him too, and he couldn't wait. Draco would be in for a nice Halloween surprise.

Draco clumsily reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a tiny, thin vile filled with a calming pink liquid. Harry didn't notice it as Draco slid down to the ground, making it easier for him to reach his arm to Harry's backside.

Harry continued to suck as Draco slowly pulled down his pants, rubbing the pale soft cheeks, searching for the delicious entrance he craved. Impatiently, he brought his hand back to his mouth to coat it quickly in saliva before slipping it inside Harry's body.

He moaned as the nimble finger penetrated him; it was a little rough, since Draco's saliva wasn't the best lubrication, but he liked it that way. Draco pleasured him for a while, discreetly biting off the cork on the vile. He lowered his other hand to Harry's ass, and he thought he was just putting in more fingers, but he got something completely different.

Draco put his thumb on the top of the vile, closing off the liquid until it was pressed safely to Harry's entrance. He gasped in shock as Draco hurriedly let go of the vile, and the pink substance spilled inside Harry.

"D-Draco!" He squeaked, wriggling as hot, thick liquid poured inside him, the strangest feeling he had had with Draco yet. "W-what is this?"

"Could you believe Severus had this in his potion's store?" Draco giggled. "And of course he let me take it. Fun, isn't it?" Harry growled, but said nothing. He would calm down, only because he had something even better waiting for Draco at the end.

Then, the potion started to take affect. Tingles shot through his body, and he started to get lightheaded.

"D-Draco, this is…I-I…" His voice broke off with a moan, and he let Draco's cock slip from his mouth. "What the hell is this!?"

"It's your surprise," Draco purred. "Do you like it?"

"I…I-it's…" Harry thrashed his head around, fighting between excitement and annoyance.

"I thought so." Draco took the vile back, letting it clink to the floor. Pink fluid trickled down Harry's thighs, making him shudder. "Are you going to suck me longer, or are you done?" Harry glared at him, but Draco just smiled. "Then, up on the mattress." Harry got to his feet and stumbled to the dusty mattress. He felt the liquid drip down his legs, and he shivered as he stepped gracelessly onto the "bed."

Draco climbed on top of him, licking a trail from his chest to his lips. They kissed roughly, Harry biting at his lips and tongue. Pleased the potion was working, Draco responded eagerly.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry's pink, rose petal lips and came down to one of his nipples, licking and sucking delicately. Harry moaned louder than his usually did, probably because of the forcibly heightened pleasure. Draco bit down every now and then, just to keep his attention. Harry's shirt was hooked around his elbows, rendering his arms useless. Draco hurriedly removed his own clothes, discarding them on the floor. His erection was red and throbbing against his stomach, but still looked small next to Harry's.

"Fuck, Draco!" He cried. "W-why did you do this? I-I'm about ready t-to…_come_!"

"Well, you're allowed if you can go a second time."

"Allowed? S-since when did I have t-to have your permission!?" Draco chuckled.

"Since you can't come without my help." Harry's eyes blazed, but he knew Draco was right.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself the shock he would get soon.

"T-take the mask off," he breathed. "I want to see your beautiful face." Draco, being the egotistical airhead that he was, took off the mask without asking why or demanding Harry take his off too. Harry knew he would if he just made one simple compliment.

He kissed Draco's jaw and then his neck, making sure to leave little hickeys over bright skin, so they would be easily spotted. Draco lazily ground his hips against Harry's so their arousals touched. Harry bucked his hips up, looking for more, but Draco denied him what he wanted, instead moving away and pinching Harry's nipples harshly. He cried out in slight pain, but quickly got used to it.

"Draco!" He gritted his teeth. "S-stop…I-I need…!"

"What?" Draco poked his tongue out and touched Harry's ear, blowing softly into it, then nibbling on the lobe. "Tell me what you want."

"Y-you…you know what I-I want!"

"But I want you to tell me." Harry said nothing at first, irritated beyond reason. But he would rather make Draco feel good about himself than remain in this state.

"I-I want you to…to fuck me!" He said at last, closing his eyes and arching his back to show Draco just how impatient he really was.

"Alright," Draco grinned at him and shuffled down between Harry's legs, lifting them up until his knees just barely touched his shoulders. Draco nibbled gently on Harry's thighs before lowering further down to his goal.

"D-Draco!" Harry screamed, when Draco had moved his tongue to the most private region on his body. "W-wait!"

"Are you going to come?" Draco drawled, touching his fingertip to Harry's twitching entrance.

"Y-yes!"

"Go ahead." Draco pushed in the finger and that was it. Harry threw back his head and came, catching Draco's face a bit. Draco watched with a lusty gaze, licking the white cum off his cheek hungrily.

Harry slowly recovered, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can't spare a moment," Draco said smartly, pushing his finger deeper inside Harry. To quicken the process, Draco rolled Harry's balls in his mouth.

"I-I just…g-give a minute!" Harry begged, but Draco ignored him.

A second finger was in before Harry could register it. Draco stretched him gruffly, too impatient to waste time.

"You ready?" He rumbled, taking his fingers out. A tiny trail of pink followed the flow of his saliva.

"Y-yes!" Draco positioned himself, Harry's legs around his shoulders, and he lifted himself on his knees. He prodded his cock at Harry's poorly stretched entrance, locking eyes as he plunged it.

Harry gripped the sheets and screamed; Draco had done it all in one thrust. Normally, it would have hurt, but with the help from that mysterious pink potion, it was almost not enough.

Draco dug his fingernails into Harry's knees, biting his lip to hold in his moans. Harry deliberately clenched around him, making it almost impossible to move. Draco managed a quick, shallow thrust, but that certainly wasn't enough to satisfy either of them.

Draco shifted a bit, so his right knee was pressed into Harry's leg, and he rested the other half of his weight on his left knee. He lifted Harry's hips until he was practically in the air entirely, and tried to thrust again.

"Oh, Draco!!" Harry's lustful moan told Draco he had found his sweet spot. He tried to nail that spot the next time too, but he wasn't as skilled as he thought… "Nhg…f-faster!"

Draco obliged, slamming into Harry until the front of his hips were bruised and sore. But he continued, keeping his eyes on Harry's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, sweat dripped down his cheeks, and his mouth was open in continuous screams. He was enchanting anyway, but seeing him flat on his back, his legs spread wide was so much more intoxicating.

"D-Draco! Are you t-trying to…tear me apart?!"

"Completely!" Draco growled, his voice low and rusty with arousal. "I want to break you!"

"Do it!" Harry begged. "Break me!" Draco already felt like he was about to explode. He was leaking precum inside his lover, and his entire body was trembling with white hot bliss.

They managed a few more minutes before they reached their peak. Draco pushed himself as far as he would go into Harry's tight heat and let go. He shot ropes of thick cum into Harry, some leaking out onto the musty sheet. Harry, feeling Draco release heavily inside him, came immediately after. The streams reached as far as his face, and he gripped Draco's shoulders until he left half-mooned fingernail marks on his flesh.

Gradually, they calmed down together. Harry counted down the seconds in his mind when his little _surprise _would come walking through the door.

Draco cuddled up to him, his mask still forgotten, while Harry's remained on. Draco would be completely recognizable.

Draco affectionately kissed Harry's nose, and at that exact moment, the door flung open.

All the Syltherin girls in the school were gathered in the doorway, their shocked expressions making Harry giggle under his breath.

"What is _this_!?" They shrieked, and Draco leapt to his feet, dragging the sheet with him. "Draco's a _queer_!?!" Draco clumsily tried to explain, but it was too late. Brought here by an "anonymous" note claiming Draco would be waiting for them, the girls fled the room, the gossip already on their lips.

Harry laughed out loud, relaxing as Draco hopped around trying to get his clothes on, cursing loudly.

"Happy Halloween!"

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on doing a Halloween oneshot, but Whirled Peace asked me if I was going to, and I thought, why not? Sooo here it is! I know the title is stupid, and the sex isn't that good, but I tried... Be kind and drop a quick review!

Happy Halloween everyone!

- The Cupcake Monster


End file.
